


Hello - A SLY College Flashback Chatfic

by iconicklaine



Series: Someone Like You [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicklaine/pseuds/iconicklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over text, Blaine and Kurt freak out over the release of Adele's new single, "Hello." A flashback chatfic for the story "Someone Like You."</p><p>This is for bambigrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello - A SLY College Flashback Chatfic

October 23, 2015

 

 ** **From Kurt:****  
Blaine.

 ** **From Kurt:****  
Blaine.

 ** **From Kurt:****  
Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

 **From Blaine:**  
Oh. My. Fucking. God.

 ** **From Kurt:****  
I’m dying. 

**From Blaine:**  
We’re dead.

 ** **From Kurt:****  
I have something to tell you. You’ve been replaced. The replay button is my new best friend.

 **From Blaine:**  
Right?

 **From Blaine:**  
Did you watch the video?

 ** **From Kurt:****  
She is perfection. I mean, Blaine. Her *hair*.

 **From Blaine:**  
I have listened to it 27 times. 

****From Kurt:****  
I know all the words. I have memorized this song and when you see me next I will have the lyrics tattooed on my arms.

 **From Blaine:**  
Liar. 

****From Kurt:****  
I have already sourced her coat and I am wearing it over my costume for Halloween.

 **From Blaine:**  
I already changed my ringtone.

 ** **From Kurt:****  
Obvious. 

**From Blaine:**  
Think so?

 **From Kurt:**  
Are you really asking me? “Hello”?

 **From Blaine:**  
I have notes on two different arrangements, including one a capella.

 **From Kurt:**  
OHMYGOD. 

**From Blaine:**  
YES.

 **From Kurt:**  
Jeff and Nick are going DOWN. 

**From Blaine:**  
That cheesy-ass music note trophy is OURS. 

**From Kurt:**  
We only have nine weeks until New Year’s, Blaine. And we have finals. And to-do lists. And in case you forgot, we live in different cities.

 **From Blaine:**  
We have a bigger problem. The album releases on 11/20.

 **From Kurt:**  
And we may have to change our plan again.

 **From Blaine:**  
Late night Skype practice?

 **From Kurt:**  
Shit.

 **From Blaine:**  
What?

 **From Kurt:**  
Rachel. She’s calling me.

 **From Blaine:**  
???

 **From Blaine:**  
Kuuuurrrt.

 **From Blaine:**  
I’m going to miss class.

 **From Kurt:**  
Sorry! She’s crying. She thinks the song is about her. And Finn.

 **From Blaine:**  
Oh no.

 **From Kurt:**  
She sang, Blaine. Over the phone. She sang the whole song. Well, it was more of a crying-singing type of performance.

 **From Blaine:**  
Avoid karaoke for the foreseeable future.

 **From Kurt:**  
100%

 **From Blaine:**  
I really am going to miss class.

 **From Kurt:**  
Sigh.

 **From Blaine:**  
Kurt?

 **From Kurt:**  
Hmm?

 **From Blaine:**  
Do you think it’s a sign?

 **From Kurt:**  
You’re going to get in, Blaine. You don’t need signs.

 **From Blaine:**  
Okay.

 **From Kurt:**  
You’re going to London.

 **From Blaine:**  
Okay.

 **From Kurt:**  
And I’ll visit you there. And you’ll show me where Adele recorded this fucking beautiful song. And then we’ll walk. We’ll walk everywhere and see everything and talk for hours until the sun comes up.

 **From Blaine:**  
Okay.

 **From Kurt:**  
You’re going. 

**From Blaine:**  
Maybe I’ll even get to meet her one day.

 **From Kurt:**  
With your charmed life, it wouldn’t surprise me at all.

 **From Blaine:**  
I’m so late. Skype on Sunday?

 **From Kurt:**  
By then I will have translated “Hello” into French and posted a haunting rendition on YouTube.

 **From Blaine:**  
And by then my video of me playing “Hello” on guitar will have will have millions of hits and Adele will tweet the link with “fucking right” and #genius.

 **From Kurt:**  
Fucker.

 **From Blaine:**  
You love me.

 **From Kurt:**  
Occasionally.

 **From Blaine:**  
<3


End file.
